max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Extroyer
Extroyer, originally known as Troy Winter, is one of Max Steel's enemies introduced on Season 1. Unpredictable and volatile, Extroyer can absorb and recreate the traces of every animal that he touches. Extroyer is voiced by Brian Drummond and made its debut in The Thrill of the Hunt. He is lastly seen in Team Turbo. History Early Life Not much is known about Troy's early life, with the exception of the fact that he shortly worked for Miles Dread prior to the events of The Thrill of the Hunt, hired to steal an Ultralink from N-Tek's hands. Season 1 The Thrill of the Hunt When N-Tek was investigating an alien spacecraft, Troy was stalking them alongside with Vin and Dwayne. When the N-Tek agents were going back to N-Tek without Max Steel's help, Troy managed to take down the vehicles and ultimately stole the Ultralink Forge Ferrus' hands, even kicking him in the face while he was escaping. He later goes to his hideout and says he only would give 20% of the money to Vin and Dwayne, making them get mad. With a sincere tone, Troy said he always could renegotiate and sent his henchmen to a room where his black tiger was, later saying that he didn't ate in days. Shortly after, Jason Naught appeared with his assistant and inspected the Ultralink and realizes that it was incomplete. Because of that, Troy didn't gained the money and was forced to go to THI. There, he invades the building with some Dread Naughts as reinforcements and goes to the top of the building to get the last piece that would make the Ultralink work. While he was reviewing what piece he was going to get, Molly McGrath suddenly appeared and tried to take him down, but Troy was a way too strong and easily surpassed her, managing to escape with the piece. Shortly after, Max appeared and went after Troy, but he only found Earth and Fire Elementor, acting as reinforcements to him escape. Afterwards, on his hideout, Jason appears and completes the Ultralink with the piece. Because of its immense power, Troy realized that he should keep the Ultralink with him and betrays Jason and gets the money alongside with the Ultralink. He later opens the case and a hologram of Dread appears saying that he knew all the time that Troy would betray him and he would suffer the consequences, and then, the Ultralink exploded on him and mutated in Troy into the monstruous Extroyer. Extroyer Unleashed Season 2 Dredd Ascendant Animal Attraction Lights, Camera, Max! Me, Myself, and Extroyer The Final Countdown Part One The Final Countdown Part Two Extroyer, alongside with Dread, Naught and Toxzon, are on N-Tek's prison while the Alphalink attempts to consume Earth. Eventually, they manages to escape. Animated Films Maximum Morphos While stealing a bank, Extroyer, in his gorilla mode, is easily stopped by Morphos, who captures him and sents him to the prison. Eventually, Dread freeds him and the rest of the villains that were captured by Morphos and proposes an alliance to face the villain and prevent him from transforming the entire world into copies of himself. Extroyer, Dread, Max, Steel and the Elementors forms a small army and fights against Morphos' mindless army of monsters. Extroyer defeats some of them and eventually decides to stop Morphos by himself with his T-Rex mode, but he is defeated with ease by the villain, who also teases him by saying that he was created by the hands of his father, Miles Dread, just like him. Eventually, Extroyer recovers and the others decide to combine their powers in order to stop Morphos, but they ultimately fail despite their best efforts. Morphos combines all of his modes and starts to fight against the villains and defeat them with ease. Eventually, Max unlocks Turbo Exo Strength Mode and successfully takes down Morphos. After his defeat, Extroyer and the rest of the villains escape. Minutes later, Extroyer steals a bank and Max activates Turbo Sonic Flight Mode in order to stop him. Team Turbo Alongside with the Elementors and Toxzon, Extroyer was contacted by Professor Mortum to make a deal with him. At first, Extroyer was extremely skeptical about his plans and even called Mortum by "Professor Noob", but he eventually agreed after the villain mentioned that they could steal a considerable amount of technology from N-Tek's hidden bases spread on Copper Canyon. Extroyer attacks World 31 and uses a replicator to create clones of his animal modes to search for the Connect-Tek. Extroyer doesn't finds the device but instead he only finds Makinian symbols. He contacts Mortum and he commands Extroyer to tear apart the base if necessary to find the Connect-Tek. After Max, Rayne, C.Y.T.R.O. and Steel tried to escape from World 31, Extroyer stops him and presents to his clones. Shortly after, he transforms himself into a gorilla and his clones start attacking the group, but they eventually manage to escape. Much later, Extroyer, the Elementors and Toxzon team-up to defeat Max and Team Turbo. Before they started to fight, Extroyer states that there is no way they could possibly win, but Max replies that he now had his team to help him. Extroyer transforms into a Black Tiger and fights against La Fiera using his Turbo Tiger Mode. The villain gets in a brutal battle with La Fiera and in the end, he is defeated by the hero after being crushed by a container. Bonus Clips Better Off Dread Terrorsaurus Appearance As Troy, he was blond and had green eyes. He is a muscular man with almost the same stature as Forge. After his mutation, his appearance gets closer to a zombie. He uses a black armor with grey traces and purple pieces. During the mutation, his skin was turned to gray and his eyes changed to purple, matching the crystals fused into his body. His lower jaw is now made out of purple crytals and the left side of his head has small crystals poking out, with a few cracks surrounding the area. On his chest, he has a damaged Ultralink which cannot be seen because he is covered with purple crystals alongside with the shoulders and arms, the last gaining a large hand with three sharp claws instead of having a normal hand. The only parts of his body that are not touched by the crystals are his legs and right arm. When he transforms into a specific animal, his Ultralink usually expands the size of the animal and a remarkable characteristic is the large quantity of purple crystals, always predominantly seen on the left side of his body, specifically on the chest. Personality Troy Winter was an extremely arrogant, ambitious, treacherous, menacing and vengeful individual. His arrogance and selfishness was demonstrated in The Thrill of the Hunt multiple times, as he stole a dangerous and complex Ultralink and ultimately betrayed Dread in order to get all the power to himself. In his episode of debut, he constantly mentions about nature, such as when he attempted to feed his tiger by feeding him with his henchmen and shortly after referencing the law of the jungle. Troy was also shown to be energetic and violent in battles and could easily keep up with Molly's moves. Additionally, he seemed to be mentally unstable during few times. As Extroyer, a darker and vengeful side of Troy comes to light. After betraying Dread and paying the price, he now seeks to have revenge on Dread and Max Steel, who constantly interfered his missions and as a result he developed a deep hatred for him. In Thanks, I Think, it is revealed that he gets angry when someone mentions Max Steel's name and in Me, Myself and Extroyer it is shown that he despises Max's fame, which led to him copying one of his modes and make Copper Canyon's citizens hate him - which is something that Extroyer constantly goes through. Extroyer's violent side also gets worse, as he constantly mistreats his henchmen and constantly imposes fear in order to make them obey him. Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Extroyer is considerably stronger than an average human since his human form, mainly because of his reflexes and athletic skills. * Superhuman Durability: Extroyer can take massive blows from his enemies and return harmless to battle. He is also protected by an armor that is probably permanently fixed on his body. * Superhuman Speed: He is a way more agile than an average person, as seen when he quickly fought against Molly and overpowered her ninja-like abilities. * Superhuman Reflexes: In his human form, Troy easily surpassed Molly's skills and fough against her like if he was invincible. * Shape-Shifting/Animal Mimicry: In his mutated form, Extroyer gets the ability of fusing and acquire different modes of living beings, aliens or even Max's modes by touching or simply looking at them. After "extroying" these animals, he is capable of transforming into them without having them around, as he when he extroys them, they become a part of him. Usually, Extroyer transforms into very dangerous animals and uses it for his own personal gain. Skills *'Fighting Skills:' Extroyer is shown to be proficient in facing someone in one-on-one. With his quick reflexes and expert swordmanship, he could easily surpass Molly's ninja-like abilities. Arsenal *'Exo Armor:' Extroyer is protected by a very resistant and flexible armor that was capable of enduring his mutation, having few cracks where the Ultralink was located. *'Weapons Arsenal:' Before becoming Extroyer, Troy constantly used hunting weapons, like sonic blasters, regular blasters, a electric saw, a hunting knife and others. *'Motorcycle:' He rode on a black and purple motorcycle equipped with many weapons, like bombs, barbed chains and electric nets. Weaknesses *'Damaged Ultralink:' Since Extroyer's Ultralink is damaged, he is highly unstable. In Scrambled, when Steel touched the Ultralink, it suffered more damaged and needed to recover with a power regulator to return to normal. *Extroyer is also highly sensitive to shocks and explosions, especially when he is Extroying into something. Relationships Miles Dread Initially, Troy was hired by Dread to steal an Ultralink from N-Tek's hands, but he decided to keep the device for himself. However, he ends up being mutated into a hideous mutant and blames Dread for his mutation. As a result, he is now seeking revenge against him, as seen in'' Extroyer Unleashead''. However, Extroyer can also sometimes work with him, as seen in few ocasions, such as on Dredd Ascendant, where Dread helped him to escape from N-Tek in exchange for information about their secrets. Max Steel Vin and Dwayne Quotes *"Hit'em hard and fast, boys." - The Thrill of the Hunt *"And so the hunter becomes the hunted." - The Thrill of the Hunt Gallery Trivia * His appearance closely matches Extroyer's classic look, but he few notable differences because of the colors of his crystals, which are made out of T.U.R.B.O. Energy, while the classic one are made out of Morphosos. ** Similar to his classic counterpart, Extroyer has difficulty to transform into Max's modes since his T.U.R.B.O. Energy is capable of surpassing his energy, even though that he still managed to transform into Max's Turbo Strength Mode. * It is seen in Driven that he can morph into an animal by Extroying the DNA samples he breaks. * Extroyer is one of the few villains of the series that is fused with Ultralink technology without being one. * As seen in Driven, his big hand is bigger than a human's head. * Extroyer was taken to N-Tek Prison in Thanks, I Think, and escaped in Dredd Ascendant. * Extroyer had his own theme song on Season 1 that played every time when he appeared. * Most of Troy's weapons and vehicles were purple, grey and black, the signature colors of his armor. * He has his own arch-enemy known as La Fiera, who has similar abilities and gear to him. * He is the first villain to have its name featured in the title of an episode. * Extroyer is voiced by Brian Drummond, who also voiced his past incarnation in the films of the classic series. * In Extroyer Unleashed, Steel created a verb named Extroying used to describe when Extroyer would morph into an animal. * In 2018, Extroyer was treated as a major antagonist on mini episodes and the shorts from Latin American Cartoon Network. Though not canon, he is confirmed to be a Terror Energy user and was the leader of a team of supervillains comprised of himself, Night Howl and an unnamed goth villainess and once managed to brainwash La Fiera to fight against Max. Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Ultralinks Category:Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:Max Steel Classic Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Cybernetic Characters Category:Characters voiced by Brian Drummond